Oresund bridge
by Eraman
Summary: Why was it even built? Rated for some bad language and for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

It was another meeting of the Nations and it had ended rather quickly. It was the year of 1995 and everything had gone by smoothly. Sweden sighed and leaned back against the wall. These meetings were boring nowadays he thought and grinned. No death threats had been spoken this time and it hadn't for many years. He grinned when he thought a little of the death threats being thrown back and forth between England and France. The two of them had usually used really ridiculous threats and had used name-calling. Many times other nations had had to separate them and pull one of them outside. Sweden had done so many times since his height and serious face could be, if you believe Norway, virkelig jævla skummelt. Suddenly he felt someone pull on his sleeve and he opened his eyes and looked down at a boy around 15 with curly blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Hey Sweden."

"Hey Latvia", Sweden answered and the boy grinned and leaned on the wall beside him mirroring Sweden's pose. They both now looked at the court room where some of the nations still lingered to just chat. A sigh in frustration was heard and they looked as a seventeen-year-old with blonde hair and green eyes behind glasses leaned on the wall.

"Is something wrong Estonia?" Sweden grunted.

"Lithuania makes me crazy!" He nodded towards where a nineteen-year-old with shoulder long brown hair and green eyes were talking to Belarus.

"Oh he's at it again", Latvia said. "Sweden you don't have a first aid kit with you do you?"

"What do you think?" Sweden looked down on the smaller nation who blushed.

"S-sorry I-I just g-guessed-"

"Of course I do", Sweden answered and showed them a small kit in his pockets. "You ought to with a guy like Denmark around…"

The other two chuckled.

"What's so funny", he asked and both of them jumped.

"Uh just that you and Denmark are friends now", Estonia said nervously. Sweden did scare him.

"We're not friends… I'm just making sure he doesn't start something."

"Huh", Latvia asked.

"With his annoying ways he can start WWIII if we can't keep him on track."

"We", Estonia asked.

"The Nordics."

"Oh…" Estonia was very jealous when it came to the Nordics, especially Iceland. He wanted to be part of the Nordics too and he was much closer to the others than Iceland.

"Where is Denmark anyway", Latvia asked and looked around. "I can't see any Nordics except you."

Suddenly there was a loud crash and screaming from the other room. All the nation's eyes turned to the closed door.

"What's going on", America asked and walked to the door and it flew open.

"RUOTSI!" It was a young man with short blonde hair and violet eyes. He was pale and panting. Sweden sighed and walked up to the panicked twenty-year-old.

"What is it Finland?" he asked.

"Tanska."

Sweden groaned and went out in the other room just in time to see Denmark advancing on France, his big axe held high. Norway and Iceland was trying to hold him back. Sweden turned to Estonia and Latvia.

"See what I mean", he said and stalked over and let his hand fall on the shoulder of France while Finland joined the other Nordics to keep the pissed off Denmark back.

"What's going on France?" Sweden asked as America, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Belarus, Russia and England watched them.

"Oh Sweden uh… nothing?"

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me", he answered and nodded towards Denmark.

"Slip mig, så jeg kan hugge hovedet af den perverse idiot!" Denmark shouted.

"Nei Danmark", Norway yelled and struggled to keep the other guy back.

"Hann er ekki þess virði", Iceland tried. (He isn't worth it!)

"'Älä aloita kolmatta maailmansotaa!" (Don't start a third world war)

Sweden shook his head and turned back to France.

"What did you do?" he asked straighten up to his full height and with an angry look on his face.

"I… I didn't do anything mon ami…" France stuttered in fright.

"You must have done something to make Denmark want to kill you."

"Sverige lad mig dræbe ham!" Denmark yelled. (Sweden let me kill him!"

Sweden sighed and pushed the French away from him.

"Get lost", he growled and turned to Denmark and sighed. "Jag är ledsen Danne men det är för ditt eget bästa." He knocked the guy unconscious and Denmark fell forward pulling the other Nordics with him. The other nations backed away in shock and fright. Sweden sighed and nodded with his head to the other three Nordics.

"Move."

They scrambled off of Denmark and Sweden bent down, picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He then turned to the other nations and nodded in good bye. Then he walked out of the house and the other Nordics hurried after him in amazed and scared shock.

"Note to self", England grinned. "Or more note to France… don't piss off the Swede."

"Nah he's not so bad", America grinned at his "father". "It's Denmark you need to watch out for."

"At least that crazy frog eating bastard got a scare." England laughed darkly and left.

* * *

TBC

virkelig jævla skummelt - really damn frightening (Norwegian)

Ruotsi - Sweden (Finnish)

Tanska- Denmark (Finnish)

Slip mig, så jeg kan hugge hovedet af den perverse idiot - Let me go so I can chop off the head of that perverted idiot! (Danish)

Nei Danmark - No Denmark (Norwegian)

Hann er ekki þess virði - He isn't worth it! (Icelandic)

Älä aloita kolmatta maailmansotaa! - Don't start a third world war (Finnish)

Jag är ledsen Danne men det är för ditt eget bästa - I'm sorry Danne but it is for your own good (Swedish)

Danne is actually short for Daniel but it sounds good since a danish guy is called Dane.

**taivaspoika - Thanks for the help on fixing the finnish, I guess you can't trust google translate fully...**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Sweden dumped Denmark on the couch rather careless and it was close that the shorter man bounced off. The other three Nordics looked between them anxiously. Denmark was still passed out and Sweden stood at the window and looked outside. His hands were clutched together behind his back.

"Uh I think I'll go and read", Norway said and started to the stairs.

"Hold. It. Right. There." Sweden growled and Norway froze. Sweden turned around and narrowed his eyes at the three of them. "Now who of you are going to tell me what happened?"

"Jæja þá ... Frakkland og Danmörk voru að tala og allt var ágætur og hægur. Og þeir byrjuðu að tala um okkur, Norðurlöndunum og Frakkland hló og sagði hann…" Iceland said in such haste that none of the others understood a word.

"Come again", Finland said in confusion.

The silver haired seventeen-year-old blushed. "Uh well you see… Frakkland(France) and Danmörk(Denmark) talked and everything was calm and nice. Then they started to talk about us Nordic countries and Frakkland laughed and said that he…" _**(It's the same as in Icelandic)**_

Sweden crossed his arm and saw both Norway and Finland blush as red as the color in Danmarks flag. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What", he growled. "Did Frankrike(France) say?"

"Uh…" Norway said and scratched his head. "He said that if he hadn't been so drunk during the Napoleon wars he would have knocked both you and Danmark into the sea and take the three of us as his… and make good use of us."

The three of them squeaked in fright as Sweden's fist hit the wall beside him and left a big hole.

"He should have huh", he said darkly. "Well that can't be all I remember Ryssland(Russia) and England say something like it and Danmark didn't blow up like that… Mostly it's just me who can make him do that."

The other three bit back a chuckle because it was true.

"So", Sweden continued and walked over to the watering pot and then walked up to Denmark. "Let's hear what it was then…" And he dumped all the water on Denmark's head. The Dane shrieked in horror and shot up from the couch only to land on the floor in a heap.

"Ow ", he muttered. "Sverige, hvor det gjorde ondt!" (Sweden, that hurt!)

"Yeah, yeah whatever now listen Danmark, what did Frankrike say to you more than what the squirts just told me?"

"Hey we're not squirts", the three smaller nations protested but they noticed that Denmark grinned a little. So they didn't take it further. Denmark used to call them squirts as a pet nickname for them. Denmark sighed.

"He told me he would have taken them and make good use of them… you know what he _really_ meant", Denmark growled.

"Yes I know that", Sweden answered and pulled the shorter nation to his feet. They didn't know which of them were the oldest but Finland used to say it was Sweden since he was taller and scarier. They knew both of them were older than Norway's 21 years.

"Then he said that there are tooooooo many nations in the Nordics", Denmark continued

"Huh", Iceland said. "What do you mean?"

"Frankrig(france) said that if you check the map Norge(Norway), Sverige(Sweden) and Finland is joined together."

"So", Finland asked and sat down on the couch, Iceland sat down beside him and Norway sat down in the armchair.

"So according to Frankrig me and Island here shouldn't be part of the Nordics since we aren't joined to you three on the map."

"Why that rotten fáviti!" Iceland yelled angrily. (Asshole)

"Vitun likainen hihna", Finland growled and the others stared at him since he rarely cursed. "What, can't a guy curse around here?" (That fucking, slimy git)

Sweden shook his head and then stared at Norway when this said:

"Det er ikke din feil at hans kuk er så liten og han er en jævla alkoholiker." (It isn't your fault that his cock is so small and that he is a fucking alcoholic.)

Denmark stared at the smaller nations before bursting out laughing, but Sweden and the others knew it was a bit faked. Sweden nodded towards the door and the three smaller nations slipped out. Sweden turned to the still laughing Denmark.

"Get a grip Danmark it wasn't that funny."

"Oh but it was Sverige. I never thought those angels could be so foul in the mouth."

"Hmpf they've been around you for too much."

"Nah I blame America."

Sweden thought for a moment. "True he is pretty foulmouthed."

"Yeah one thought that with England as a daddy he would be better behaved."

"Have you forgotten that England was a pirate?"

"Oh yeah…" Denmark shrugged. "Oh well I better go now see ya Sverige."

"Not so fast", Sweden grabbed the collar of the Danes jacket and pulled him back so they were facing each other.

"You almost choked me!"

"Believe me there is nothing I would rather do."

"Aw Svenne you hurt my feelings!" **Svenne is what Swedes call themselves sometimes but it's also a taunting name.**

"Get over yourself. Now listen here you idiot. I know that you aren't over what Frankrike said before. So spit it out."

Denmark sighed and sunk down on the sofa and Sweden sat down beside him.

"Fine Svenne you win."

"Good Danne now spit it out."

"I think… that he was right in a way", Denmark mumbled.

"What you think he could have knocked us into the sea if he weren't drunk?"

Denmark chuckled and Sweden smiled a little, he would deny it if Denmark pointed it out.

"No Sverige… I'm not a part of the Nordics."

"Aw please Danmark after all that happened in our past? Geez one year you were the king of the north the next year it was me and so on."

"Well not every year…"

"Sure feels like it."

"Why did we fight so much over Skåne anyway?" **Skåne is the farthest south part of Sweden**.

"Don't ask me… some of them are trying to free themselves from me."

"What", Denmark asked and laughed.

"Yeah they have this place they go to every year and try to dig Skåne free from the rest of my lands."

"You Swedes are crazy", Denmark laughed.

"Now seriously, if it is bugging you so much not to be connected to me, Norge or Finland then why don't you do something about it?"

"Huh", Denmark looked at him curiously. Sweden got up and started to roam through his desk.

"Den ska vara här någonstans", he muttered. (It should be here somewhere)

"Sverige…"

"Aha here it is!" Sweden returned and rolled out a big piece of paper over the table and Denmark looked closely.

"It is", he said. "What is it?"

"Idiot it's a bridge."

"A bridge?"

"You know a sculpture that is a road over water."

"I bloody know what a bridge is you idiot… How can a bridge help?"

"Some of your people and some of mine thought it would be a great idea to build a bridge between Sverige and Danmark to travel easier."

Denmark looked at him with a big smile on his face. "You know I love you don't you?"

"The feelings are not mutual."

"Ow that hurt Sverige right here", he patted his chest over his heart.

"Get over it, now what do you say about giving Frankrike a taste of real Nordic power?"

"Oh yeah!" Denmark flew up and swung his axe while Sweden took out his fighting stick.

"Wait for us", yelled the younger nations that had been eavesdropping.

"You have to let us go first", Norway stated. "Because you Sverige are too strong he will be decked at once and Danmark will kill him."

Sweden shook his head. "Fine."

"Oi", Denmark protested. "He insulted me!"

"And I'll even keep Danne back for ya."

"Hey!"

"Then let's go", Iceland said and strapped his belt with his sable around his waist.

The five Nordics grinned evilly before they left their house.

* * *

"I don't know what their problem is", France told Canada, Germany, Spain and Portugal as he took another gulp of wine.

"Haven't ya learned yet not to piss those two off", Germany asked. "Ya have seen them fight enough times."

"Yeah well I have but…"

"No more buts", Spain said. "You said some really bad things to Dinamarca."

"To who? Oh Denmark… I didn't know it was such a touchy subject."

"Just wait 'till he tells Sweden", Portugal grinned. He had noticed England and America slip into the bar and he knew why. As soon as Denmark told Sweden of what France, the stupid idiot, had said to him Sweden's temper would flare.

"What are you grinning at", France said in fright. "If he tells him I'm screwed!"

"Did the smaller ones hear too", Spain asked calmly.

"No… why do you ask?"

Spain nodded towards the doorway where three blonde nations stood glaring at him.

"Hi guys", Portugal said happily. "Come and have a drink!"

"No thank you", Norway spat and his grip on the sledgehammer he held (a memory from his time as Viking) hardened. He pointed it at France. "We're just here to hammer in some truth in that thick head of France's."

"And", Iceland said and pulled his sable. "Do some adjustments… in your lower regions."

France squeaked in terror and hid behind Germany and Spain. Finland just cracked his knuckles.

"Now guys", France squeaked. "Calm down it's not what it looks like."

"Oh", Finland growled as they got closer. "What does it look like?"

Portugal slid over to America and England. The later was beaming.

"Enjoying the show so far", Portugal asked.

"A little yes. I'm just waiting for Sweden and Denmark to step in… boy that will be good." Germany and Spain joined them and left France to meet his doom.

"I-it looks like if I'm highly insulted Denmark", France said and a swish was heard and Iceland's sable stopped millimeters from his throat… but some of France's hair fell to the ground.

"Okay I insulted you too", his voice was very high and squeaky. A pale fist flew out and buried itself in his stomach.

"Oooooh", the on looking nations winced, some in sympathy or in England's case in pure joy and excitement.

"Okay", France gulped. "I deserved that…" His eyes widened as Norway took aim with his sledgehammer towards his more… uhm manly parts. "No please!" Norway swung and the on looking nations turned away or shut their eyes while they winced in sympathy… even England. Portugal had closed his eyes but when no scream or sound came from France he opened an eye to look and saw that the hammer was imbedded in the wall between France's legs, just underneath the manly part. France was white and looked at Norway with big terrified eyes.

"Let that be a lesson", the Norwegian growled and pulled his hammer loose. "Next time I won't miss." France spluttered something and slumped to the floor… he'd fainted. There was a whoop from the door and they all turned and saw Sweden and Denmark. The later was cheering and whooping happily while Sweden just looked pleased.

"I couldn't have done it better myself", he said to the smaller Nordic nations.

"Yeah baby you guys rock", Denmark grinned and hugged them to his chest. "Aw they make me so proud."

"Danmark", Norway said. "Let go of me you big prat!"

"Aren't you proud Svenne", Denmark grinned ignoring the younger nations.

"Very." The Swede said. "Let's go." He nodded in acknowledgement to the other nations before he walked out the other Nordics following him. England and co was a bit pale and wide eyed and Portugal raised a hand in greeting, slowly and a little too late.

* * *

"Look at my babies", Denmark shouted when they were back home. Then he breathed a content sigh and pulled Finland to him. "I'm so happy."

"Tanska(Denmark) you're suffocating me", Finland's voice was muffled but they heard it.

"Let him go", Sweden said and for once Denmark obeyed without questioning but pulled Norway in for a hug instead.

"Him too", Iceland grinned and Denmark obey and made a motion to hug him too but Iceland pulled his sable and pointed the tip at Denmark's throat just underneath the chin. "Don't you even think about it."

Denmark's grin just widened and he turned around and flung his arm around Sweden instead.

"I'm so happy I'm even content to hug Sverige", he grinned. Sweden rolled his eyes and the others snickered. "Now let's show the munchkins what we've come up with!"

He let go of Sweden.

"Hey", the shorter nations objected.

"We're not munchkins", Norway growled. Denmark leaned on him by putting his arm on Norway's head so the cap sunk down over his eyes.

"Sure ya not Nor."

Norway grumbled something.

"Danne stop teasing the shorter nations", Sweden said, but he had a small smile on his lips. "Remember what Norge nearly did to Frankrike, he can do the same to you."

Denmark paled and moved away from the shorter nation.

"I knew you would see it from my point", Norway grinned and leaned on the big sledgehammer. It was almost as big as him.

"Yeah you guys really taught Frankrig a lesson", Denmark grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah better than you ever could", Iceland said.

"See we never needed him anyway", Finland grinned evilly. "All this time we've been protecting him. Right guys?"

"Angivelig", Norway said calmly. (Obviously)

"Hann mundi ekki lifa af einn dag án þess að okkur" Iceland said grinning. (he wouldn't survive a day without us)

Denmark spluttered something and Sweden broke out laughing and everyone stared at him. The tallest nation laughed so hard tears went down his cheeks and he clutched his stomach.

"Herre jävlar det var en bild jag behövde i mitt huvud", he said after calming down to merely guffawing. (Holy shit that was a picture I needed in my head)

"Are you okay", Finland asked since Sweden never laughed like that.

"Yeah", Sweden said and chuckled. "I'm fine." He had a wide grin on his face and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Norge…" Denmark mumbled.

"Ja Danmark?"

"Jeg er bange." (I'm scared)

"Me too", Iceland said.

* * *

TBC

**taivaspoika - Thanks for the help on fixing the finnish on the last chapter, I guess you can't trust google translate fully...**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

France woke up when someone patted his cheek very hard.

"Ow", he mumbled as he sat up and saw that the one waking him was England. "Oh great."

"Yes it was a great show", England grinned. "Never knew Norway had it in him."

France looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the bar.

"I'll get my revenge", he growled.

"Huh", England asked. "Who are you going to get revenge on?"

"The Nordics of course! They insulted me!"

"You insulted them first idiot. You're even now."

"I want the last word and I'll get it."

"And how are you going to get that?"

France just rose and left the pub.

"I better tell the Nordics", England sighed and hurried out of the pub too. But something fell onto his head and he fell to the ground unconscious and a pair of glasses glistened in the light from the street lamps.

* * *

"How to do this", France said as he paced back and forth. "How to get the last word."

"Why don't you take out one of them", a voice said and France twirled around and saw Estonia.

"What are you doing here Estonia?"

"I heard about what happened at the pub from Portugal."

"Gossiping jackass…"

"Yeah… anyway I want to help."

"Help? Why?"

"I got my reasons", Estonia shrugged.

"You want to be one of the Nordics don't you?"

"I-I-I…"

"We all know about it Estonia."

Estonia grunted. "Fine. I want to help you get to them and then help them."

"What?"

"Listen here's my plan." He whispered something into France ear and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Brilliant mon ami. Now help me get my hair in order… it looks horrible."

* * *

The next morning Norway watched as Denmark and Sweden left together. The Nordics had gotten over their scare of Sweden's unusual behavior last night. Though Denmark kept the distance between them… for once. Usually he would walk just onto Sweden just to annoy him.

"Where are they going", Iceland asked as he sat down beside his brother.

"Meet some architects I think… for the bridge."

"That's a really good idea…"

"Yeah at least for Denmark's self esteem… Is (ice)-"

"I'm not disturbed about it", his brother cut him off. "I'm a part of the Nordics even though I'm out in the sea."

"Yeah but-"

"Come on Noregur (Norway) you know me I'm not as easily hurt as Danmörk."

"I know…"

They sat and talked for a few hours and they were sooner joined by Finland when the door slammed open. In came two blondes.

"Hey England", Iceland grinned. "Captain America."

"A-are you guys okay", England asked out of breath.

"Yeah we're fine", Norway asked. "Why?"

"France told England he's out to get to you", America said and looked around. "He hasn't been around has he?"

"No", Finland answered.

England looked around too. "Where is Denmark and Sweden?"

"Oh they left hours ago", Iceland said. "They were going to meet with some architects."

Norway turned pale and flew to his feet. "We have to find them."

* * *

"Tearing down all those houses", Sweden said and shook his head. "Serious Danmark your people are a bit too enthusiastic, my government haven't given the okay yet."

"Eh we know you'll say yes Sverige", Denmark grinned. "Who wouldn't want a connection to me?"

"You just want to widen Köpenhamns (Copenhagen's) territories."

"Am not!"

"Confess you're just cranky you had to give up Halland, Skåne and Blekinge."

"I am not! I don't hold grudges!"

"I was just teasing you… Geez."

Denmark grinned then he saw a blonde guy walk towards them.

"Hey Estonia", he yelled and waved and hurried on his steps. Sweden on the other hand noticed something in the bushes. It was a riffle and it aimed for Denmark.

"DANMARK", he yelled and ran after the Dane.

Denmark stopped and turned to him and watched in confusion as Sweden ran up to him and pushed him hard to the ground. BANG!

"ARGH!" Sweden screamed and fell to his knees.

"Sverige", Denmark asked as he sat up and his eyes turned big in fright. "SVERIGE!" He hurried over to his "friend" who was clutching his arm badly.

"I'm okay Danmark", he grunted.

"Let me see."

"NO! Keep on the lookout!"

"Guys are you okay", Estonia yelled as he came over. "Duck!"

Denmark pushed Sweden and himself to the ground and BANG the tree behind them was hit with bullets from a shotgun.

"Hvad fanden sker der", Denmark yelled. (What the hell is going on)

"Just keep down", Estonia yelled and took up a rock and flung it at the bushes. The riffle fell to the ground and they could all hear someone run away. Estonia ran over to them. Denmark was raising on all fours and turned to Sweden with worry.

"Sverige", he asked gently.

"I'm sorry Denmark", Estonia said. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

"What loss", Sweden grunted and Denmark grinned and flung his arms around Sweden and hugged him. "Ow Danmark jag är fortfarande skadad, var försiktig!" (Ow Denmark I'm still hurt, be careful!)

"Sorry…" Denmark pulled away and rose and helped Sweden to his feet. Estonia was staring at them but quickly gained his composure again.

"Thank God", he grinned. "You're okay."

"Sverige! Danmark!" a voice yelled and the three turned around and saw the other Nordics, America and England. It was Norway who'd shouted.

"Are you guys alright", Iceland asked.

"Splendid Island", Sweden grunted and still clutched his arm.

"Ruotsi", Finland exclaimed as he saw the blood. "What happened?"

"Someone shot him", Denmark yelled. "They aimed for me and Sverige got in the way!"

The others, save Estonia and Sweden, looked at each other and said:

"France."

"What does that slimy jerk have to do with anything", Denmark growled as he helped Sweden to his feet.

"He wanted revenge on you guys", England said.

"Okay now I've had it! Forget letting the runts go first, this time I'll do it myself!"

"No you're not Danne", Sweden said. "We have more important things to do."

"But-"

"You know France. He always wants attention." (**I have nothing against French people but I had one as an exchange student at my school and he was crying for attention**.)

"But if we don't give him some he'll just get madder and madder", Finland said.

"Not necessarily", England said. "If we just ignore him whenever we see him he'll get crazy and we'll get our revenge… uh you'll get your revenge."

"That's not a bad idea England", Norway said and looked at Estonia. "What are you doing here anyway Estonia?"

"I-I… I uh was just about to go back home", he mumbled. "See you at the next meeting."

He took off and cursed under his breath.

"Strange guy", Denmark said. "Anyway we need to start ignoring Frankrig now."

"Uhum", Sweden said.

"But first we need to clean Svennes arm."

"Thank you."

"You know what'd be really funny as revenge", America grinned as they walked. "I know we are to ignore France but do you know what will be the last straw?"

"No", Iceland said.

"Taking away his hair products!"

"I think it would be funnier to sit England beside him on the next meeting and England ignoring him… then Frakkland will be really annoyed.

"Island you are a genius", Sweden grinned wide.

"He's doing it again", Norway mumbled to Finland.

"I know it's scary."

"I think I've never seen Sweden smile", England whispered to America.

"I know freaky huh?"

"If you guys would stop staring at me like scared little school kids we could get on with the planning", Sweden growled. "England do you think you can sit calmly beside Frankrike and just ignore him?"

"I can bloody damn well try", England growled.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A few days later it was another meeting of the nations and everyone was there except the Nordics. France came early to have a talk with Estonia, which was weird since he never did that otherwise. Russia moved in on them but America held him back.

"Just wait okay", he said calmly. "You'll see in a minute what it is about."

"No I wanna know why Estonia is talking to him about right now." Russia marched over.

France was pale and a bit shaky.

"So he didn't… uhm realize I had anything to do with it", France asked Estonia.

"Not exactly…"

"What do you mean?"

"England and America told them you uhm had planned on revenge so they figured it must have been you in those bushes."

"Mon Dieu", France said. "La Suède va me tuer d'abord «Non, il tous mes membres ne Premièrement, il a arraché mes doigts et des orteils, I'un après I'autre« non »jusqu'au moment où il arrache un clou après I'autre depuis les doigts et les orteils et les membres depuis avant il a frappé me tuer!" (Sweden is going to kill me no he will first rip off all my limbs no first he'll pull off my fingers and toes, one after the other no first he'll rip out one nail after another then the fingers and toes and limbs since before he kill me)

SMACK France touched his cheek and stared at Estonia.

"Will you cut that out I don't understand you", Estonia said. "Everyone is staring at us because you just panicked you stupid idiot!"

"Estonia", Russia boomed and France and Estonia jumped high. "What are you two doing?"

"Just talking Russia", Estonia said and saw the other Baltics. "Uhm excuse me."

Russia looked at France and the shorter nation hurried to the table and sat down. Everyone went to the table to sit down and to everyone's confusion England sat down beside France.

"Do you mind", France growled. But the other nation didn't answer. "I'm talking to you Angleterre(England)."

"Hey Portugal how are you", England said and looked at his other side.

"I'm fine England and you?"

"Oh nothing to worry about. I got a little cold but nothing too bad."

"If you're sick go home", France growled.

"I was thinking of staying home but I thought I couldn't afford to miss the meeting today Portugal."

"Why", Spain asked from his place beside Portugal.

"Oh you haven't heard?"

"Heard what", Germany asked from his place beside Spain.

"The Nordics are seriously pissed off", America supplied from the other side of the room.

"Why", another nation asked France thought it was Japan.

"Obviously someone tried to murder one of them", England said and everyone started to shout and talk loudly.

"Quiet", Russia roared and the sound died down. "England explain!"

England rose. "A few days ago Sweden and Norway had been out doing business and on their way home some coward who hid in the bushes tried to shoot Denmark in the back."

The loud shouting and questions started up again.

"Quiet", England roared and everyone quit again. "Thank you. Now Denmark didn't get hurt."

"What a relief", Latvia sighed.

"But Sweden did", America said and for the third time to sound volume became very loud. This time the noise was quieted down when the doors slammed open and the Nordics entered.

"Sorry we're late", Denmark grinned. "We had to fix some things."

Sweden rolled his eyes and they took their seats.

"Are you okay Sweden", Lithuania asked.

"Yes", Sweden said.

"He was only hit in the arm", Norway said. "Nothing serious. So where were we?"

"Did you find out who it was that shot you", China asked.

"No", Sweden grunted. "Now where were we?"

"Don't you have any suspicion at all", asked Germany.

"No", Iceland said. "Now where were we?"

The Nordics were bombarded by more questions from every nation, save France. The Nordics didn't seem to notice neither did England who always noticed something about France and that was even stranger.

"So what happened really", Austria asked.

Denmark told them everything that had happened from meeting Estonia to the arrival of the other Nordics and England and America. Russia's eyebrows climbed up when he heard the story and with a growl he raised and everyone turned to look at him. Being one of the tallest nations he was pretty frightening. His eyes burned as he first looked at Estonia then France.

"You", he spat. "Speak."

"M-me", France asked.

"Now!"

"W-what do you want me to say?"

"You haven't asked a question yet. Aren't you interested? Or perhaps you already know what's going on so you don't have to ask since you was there."

"I-I that is rubbish! You have no proof!"

"Norway how's the oil drilling going?" England asked out of the blue ignoring France.

"Pretty good actually", Norway grinned. "Oh have you heard of Sveriges and Danmarks latest assignment?"

"No I can't say I have?"

Russia stared at them.

"Hold it Norge", Sweden said. "Let Danmark tell the tale."

"Aw see he cares about me", Denmark grinned. "You see last time me and France had kind of a disagreement."

"Disagreement", France yelled. "You tried to rip my head off!"

"You got to be kidding", Iceland laughed. "You didn't have a 'disagreement' you tried to chop his head off."

"I've already stated that", France yelled.

"Details, details", Denmark said. "Anyway me and old froglegs-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"-had a little melee-"

"What kind of word is melee?" Finland said and laughed.

"Where did you find that word", Sweden asked.

"He looked it up", France growled.

"Bet he looked it up", England said.

"I've already said that you teadrinking idiot!"

"Yes England", Denmark said. "I looked it up it's… catchy. Anyway we had a melee and afterwards ol' Sweden here scared him-"

"I wasn't scared!" France yelled.

"-so bad that he almost fainted."

"That the smaller Nordics took care of", Germany grinned.

"Yes and I'm so proud."

"Proud", France shrieked. "They almost crushed my ******, ruined my hair and punched me!"

"Yes", Sweden said. "I'm proud too they almost crushed his ******, ruined his hair and punched him."

"Don't mimic me!"

Russia was very confused but he realized what the Nordics were doing and obviously England was in on it and perhaps America. They were ignoring France.

"To make a long story short", Sweden continued. "My government and that wacko's" he nodded towards Denmark "government are building a bridge, with a part tunnel, between Malmö in Sweden and Köpenhamn(Copenhagen) in Denmark."

"Hey", Germany said. "That can be useful for transporting."

"And other things", France grunted.

"But back to my questions", Russia said and turned to France. "Do you have anything to do with Sweden's injury?"

"Nothing!"

"America", Russia roared. "Did you and England tell the Nordics about someone wanting revenge?"

"This decade, century or millennia?" America grinned.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Russia's patience was running low.

"I ran into England and he was wobbling around because someone had knocked him out after France told him he was going to get revenge on the Nordics for humiliating him at that bar."

"So did you tell the Nordics then", Greece asked.

"Tell them what?"

Most nations groaned.

"Англія(England)", Ukraine said in exasperation. "Please answer my brother's question."

"My pleasure", England grinned wickedly. "I stayed behind after France had fainted and woke him up. He told me he wanted revenge on the Nordics. As I was going to warm them someone knocked me out. I woke next day when America woke me up and we took off to the Nordics but got there too late. Sweden and Denmark was already out and when we all found them Sweden had been shot and was protected by Denmark and Estonia."

"Estonia", Lithuania asked. "What were you doing there?"

"Nothing", Estonia mumbled.

"Come on Est", Latvia said. "Don't be afraid to speak your mind."

"F-fine", Estonia stuttered out. "France forced me to help him!"

"What", France was on his feet at once. "I did not such thing! You were the one who came up with the plan to get rid of one of them to begin with!"

Gasps filled the room and France put his hands over his mouth as to keep more from be said. Everyone looked at Estonia who smirked.

"Got you there didn't I", he said and winked at Sweden who raised an eyebrow.

"Well", Denmark said and cracked his knuckles. "Let's show France what the 'big' countries of Norden(the Nordic countries) can do!"

"Jag är med dig hela vägen broder", Sweden said and cracked his neck and knuckles and rose to his full height. (I'm with you all the way brother)

"Oh crud", France said.

* * *

Five years later Denmark stood on Öresundsbron(the Oresund bridge) and looked on as Sweden walked towards him and when they reached each other they grinned and shook hands.

"Your government built an island and made it a preserve", Sweden grinned. "Snacka om att slå på stort." (Talk about go all in)

"Hey don't complain this baby here will set examples for all kinds of projects. We really focused on environment right?"

"Absolutely."

"Ah det er godt at være hjemme."(It is good to be home)

"Welcome home then."

* * *

The End


End file.
